


Nothing Will Feel as Good

by mazibelle



Series: Ashe/Dedue/Dimitri [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Inappropriate use of fruits & vegetables, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazibelle/pseuds/mazibelle
Summary: Dedue catches Ashe in the kitchen storeroom using some fruits and vegetables in very inappropriate ways.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Ashe/Dedue/Dimitri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904905
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Nothing Will Feel as Good

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so please forgive any weirdness and enjoy the porn ♥

With kitchen duty the next day, Dedue wants to make sure he has all the ingredients he’ll need, and hopefully avoid a trip to the market early the next day. The sky is just beginning to darken, and a gentle breeze accompanies him on the walk from the greenhouse to the storeroom. 

By now Dedue has his own keys to the storeroom, dining hall and greenhouse, which he likes to refer to as his “domains”. Before the war broke out, the monastery staff had trusted him with those keys, and he’s made sure not to lose them in all these years. In a way, they represent the trust they have in him, and he treasures them greatly.

He’s surprised to find the door slightly ajar, putting him on alert for possible bandits, but a quiet moaning coming from inside makes him think that perhaps someone got hurt and can’t call for help. 

He rushes inside only to find Ashe, lying naked on the floor.

_Is that a cucumber in his..._

“Dedue! What, um, I’m uh…” Ashe’s green eyes are wide open, a mix of panic and fear clear on his face. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to come around here, heh…”

Both Dedue and Ashe are paralized on the spot, blushing like they’re teenagers again. Ashe’s hand is still between his legs, holding the cucumber in place. Dedue notices a slight trembling, and Ashe’s blush expanding all the way to his chest. 

“I can come back later… I’m… I’m sorry for interrupting.” Dedue says and turns around.

_Don’t think about his pink nipples. Or how hard they look. Or how much you want to bite them and hear him moan again. Just. Don’t._

“Wait!” Ashe calls out to him just as he’s about to reach the door. He stops but doesn’t turn around. If he does he’s afraid of what will happen next, so he waits until he hears a wet sound and some rustling. Ashe grabs him by the arm and tries to turn him around but Dedue holds steady. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have done this here. Please, please don’t tell anyone. Goddess, this is so embarrassing.”

Dedue turns around and starts noticing a few more details about the room. Carrots and cucumbers of different sizes spread out on the floor, along with tangerines and oranges, all shiny with an oil that smells faintly of flowers. Of _Duscur_ flowers. Ashe’s clothes are folded neatly on top of the counter. Dedue stares down at Ashe, still very much naked and so close.

“Where did you get the oil?”

“Huh?” Ashe is startled by the question. 

“It smells like… home.”

“I…” Ashe looks down and clears his throat. “Dimitri gave it to me. I saw him putting a few drops on his cloak one time and I asked him about it. He, um, started doing it after he thought you were... you know. He said it was the only thing that calmed him down on bad days, because it smelled like you.”

Dedue puts a hand gently on Ashe’s cheek, urging him to look up, staring at Ashe right in the eye. “And for you, what does it do for you?”

“I imagine it’s you. When I smell it, when I put it inside me, it’s like you’re there with me.”

Dedue thinks about all the times he cooked together with Ashe, when he saw him smiling and just wanted to grab his hand, to embrace him, to kiss him. The possibility that Ashe has been thinking the same all this time is overwhelming. “You don’t… you don’t have to imagine anymore.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

Dedue runs a finger over Ashe’s lower lip. “It means, I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

Dedue is caught by surprise when Ashe leaps and wraps himself tightly around him. Dedue’s hands immediately reach out to hold him by his buttocks, pulling him close. 

“Please do.” Ashe says and licks his lips, eyes locked on Dedue’s mouth.

So Dedue kisses him. Tentatively at first, taking his time to savour the moment. But Ashe is eager, and quick to shove his tongue inside Dedue’s mouth, drawing him out to play. Dedue returns the favour by kneading Ashe’s buttocks, which are surprisingly soft considering how much horse riding he does. He moves his hands closer to Ashe’s opening, teasing him with his fingers and spreading his cheeks, drawing out whimpers from Ashe.

Without breaking the kiss, Dedue walks back into the room and sits Ashe down on one of the counters. He breaks off the kiss and slowly makes his way down, kissing Ashe on the neck and just _inhaling_ his scent which now Dedue realizes has a hint of the flower oil. He continues down to his pecs, biting his nipples softly until they’re hard again. He teases him for a while, biting, suckling and twisting them softly with his fingers. Dedue continues kissing down Ashe’s stomach until he gets to his final destination, on his knees between Ashe’s legs. Ashe spreads his legs wide, putting himself on display for Dedue. 

“Tell me what you were doing before I arrived. Starting with how you got those fruits and vegetables. And why.” Dedue has an idea what they were used for, but if he’s going to do this with Ashe, he wants to make it clear to him that he can confide in him, and a more _primal_ part of him wants to make Ashe earn his pleasure.

“Oh goddess… I got them at the market today -hmm-”

“Why did you bring them here?” Dedue starts lapping gently at Ashe’s cock.

“I thought bringing them back to my room would look too obvious -ungh- so I came here... -ah!- I thought no one came here this late but -oh- I should’ve known you would.”

Dedue slowly suckles at the tip. 

“I wanted to… to… stretch myself. It’s been so long since I’ve been with anyone and I just thought...”

Dedue stops, spits on Ashe’s cock and strokes him with his hand. “You thought you could ‘scratch the itch’? Tell me what you did.”

“I took off my clothes, folded them -hah- and I poured the oil on my fingers. I started circling my -hah- with my fingers.”

_Hmmm there’s that blush again._

“Like this?” Dedue slides Ashe towards the edge so he can reach his hole, circling a finger around it while slowly taking Ashe’s cock in his mouth.

“Yes! Just like that, until I could slide a finger inside.” Dedue pushes his finger inside all the way to the knuckle without much resistance. “Oh your finger is so much bigger than mine” Ashe says closing his eyes and biting his lips. 

“What else did you do?”

“Then I used the carrots, working my way up from the smallest to the largest -oh!-” Dedue pushes a second finger into Ashe. “Then I inserted a tangerine all the way in and pushed it back out. Then I did two. Then three -ngh-”. Dedue pushes a third finger into Ashe. “But the orange was the real challenge. It stretched me so much and it felt _so_ good. But it wasn’t enough.” 

“Not enough?”

“I needed something bigger. Deeper. So I grabbed the cucumber, it was the largest I could find. I pushed it inside and that's when you came in.”

"Hmm so you didn't really get to enjoy having something deeper inside you, did you?" Ashe shakes his head no. Dedue stands up but keeps his fingers inside Ashe, swirling them inside his heat. Picturing in his head what Ashe has been doing has his cock so hard it’s getting painful. “Undo my pants and take out my cock.” 

Ashe quickly obeys. His eyes widen and brighten when he sees Dedue’s cock. “Oh it’s so long, and thick and -oh- just perfect.” Ashe says as he strokes it. 

“Better than a cucumber?” Dedue chuckles.

“ _So_ much better.”

“Spread some oil on it baby. That’s it. Gods those are some talented hands you have baby, you really know how to handle me, don't you? Is it alright if I call you baby?”

Ashe lets out the most exquisite, needy little moan at the praise. “Ye- yes, and, thank you.”

“Come here baby.” Dedue kisses him softly. “Hold on to me.” Dedue lowers himself to the floor, settling Ashe on top of him. “We’re going at your pace baby, if you want to stop now we can sto-”

“No! I don’t want to stop please Dedue I want you inside me so bad I’ve thought about this so many times and now you’re here please don’t stop ple-”

“Shh baby.” Dedue sits up and holds Ashe, kissing him gently all over his face. He can tell Ashe is reaching his limit, and now it’s time to give him what he’s earned. “I want you to hold yourself up, yes just like that. I’m going to hold my cock for you. Can you feel it? Right at your entrance?” Ashe nods. “That’s good baby. Now I want you to sit on my co- ah ah! Nice and slow baby. I want to feel my cock stretching you inch by inch. All the way down baby I know you can do it. So perfect. You’re doing so well baby.”

“Oh it’s so big.” Dedue wipes some sweat out of Ashe’s forehead and kisses him deeply. 

“I know baby that’s why we have to go slow. Gods you feel so good baby, like you were made just for me."

"We don't have to -ah!- go slow, I can take it."

"Show me. Fuck yourself on my cock." Ashe picks up the pace, bouncing up and down on Dedue's lap, sweat pouring from his forehead and making his skin shine. Dedue has to keep his mouth on him to absorb his moans, the warmth and wetness around his cock feels so good he's afraid he won't last much longer. 

"I'm… close…"

"Me too baby. Think you can take some more?" 

"Yes!” That’s all the confirmation Dedue needs to flip them over, putting Ashe under him and spreading his legs wide.

“I’m going to pull out now baby, no don’t look at me like that,” Dedue thrusts hard into Ashe “I’m going to pull out, and I want you to spread yourself open for me with those pretty hands, I want to see how stretched you are. Can you do that for me baby?” Ashe nods eagerly. “Pulling out in 3… 2… 1. Open up for me baby. Oh baby this has to be the prettiest gape I’ve ever seen.” Dedue crouches down to whisper in Ashe’s ear. “Next time you want to get stretched like this, you will come to me, do you understand? Because nothing else you put inside your pretty hole will feel as good as my cock. Promise me baby.”

“I promise, I promise. Oh Goddess Dedue.” 

“Good boy. Are you ready?” Ashe nods. Dedue lines himself up and thrusts hard all the way in, kissing Ashe just in time to swallow his scream. He fucks him hard and fast, the moans and incoherent babbling coming out of Ashe’s mouth urging him on. Ashe is holding onto him for dear life, with his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms tight around Dedue’s torso. 

_Gods he fits so nicely around me I don’t want to let him go…_

“Kiss me… please…” Dedue does, and slows down a bit to enjoy the kiss, making his strokes slow and deep. 

Ashe moaning into his mouth is quickly becoming one of Dedue’s favourite things. And after this he’ll make sure he hears it as often as possible.

“I’m going to come inside you baby, I’m going to make you mine.”

“Yours I’m yours Da-”

“Oh no don’t cut yourself baby, say it. I know what you want to say. Let me hear you say it.”

“I’m yours Daddy.”

That word is all it takes for Dedue to shoot his cum. The orgasm is so strong his whole body trembles, and he gathers Ashe in his arms, tight and snug against him as he pulses load after load inside him. “You made me come so hard baby, such a good boy for me. Now Daddy wants you to come for him. Show Daddy how much you love having his cock inside you.”

“Ngh!” Ashe clenches around Dedue, throwing back his head, gasping for breath as cum splashes all over his stomach and chest.

_Gods he’s so beautiful…_

Dedue holds Ashe firmly against him, petting Ashe’s hair and whispering soft words of praise in his ears, getting contented sighs in return. When their breathing and heartbeats slow down, Dedue sits up and pulls out, watching his cum slowly spilling out of Ashe’s hole and pooling on the floor. He gets up to grab a kitchen towel and cleans Ashe as best as he can. Ashe just silently looks at him with a look of adoration on his face. 

Dedue offers a hand to Ashe and helps him stand up. “Bend over the counter for me baby.” Ashe does, and more cum spills slowly down his thighs. Dedue cleans that as well, and spreads some more oil around Ashe’s hole to help with any discomfort he might feel. With a hand around his chest, Dedue pulls him up and holds him against his chest. “You did so well baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Now I want you to get dressed and go straight to your room. I will clean this up for you this time but in return you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Next time you see Dimitri, give him my thanks.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have a continuation planned that includes Dimitri.


End file.
